Rencontre
by Teruko-chan
Summary: Première fan fiction complètement débile... Comment Janus atil réagit lorsqu'il a vu pour la première fois Sephiria ? Légère romance SephyBelzé


Rencontre

Au sein de Chronos, se trouve l'élite guerrière des Numbers. Et chaque nouveau membre doit, bien sûr, rencontrer N°I et N°II, le chef et son adjoint.

Aujourd'hui, le nouveau N°VII, Janus Hazard, a rendez-vous avec N°I. Le N°II, il le connaît, c'est l'armoire à glaces répondant au nom de Belzé.

Donc, en toute logique, le N°I doit ressembler à un truc grand, imposant, et certainement pas très souriant si c'est comme pour Belzé… Bref, le grand méchant manitou à qui on obéit au doigt et à l'œil !

Pourtant, voilà Janus qui s'imagine une jeune et jolie fille de son âge, entre 20 et 25 ans, aux mensurations plus que parfaites (95-60-85) et qui, bien sûr, serait folle de lui dès le premier regard !

« Enfin, pense Janus, il ne faut pas rêver… En plus je suis en avance… Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire en attendant ? »

Tiens ? Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, plutôt frêle et avec de jolis yeux bleus vient d'entrer. Elle a salué le concierge d'un sourire qui a mis en marche le « radar à jolies femmes » de Janus.

Elle est habillée d'un costard cravate sombre, mais dans chacun de ses gestes se retrouve une trace de gentillesse, de douceur. Elle cherche quelqu'un des yeux et semble un peu perdue au milieu de tous ces hommes.

Pas question de laisser filer cette occasion ! N°I est en retard, tant pis ! Janus fait un bond vers la jeune fille :

« Mademoiselle !!!

- Hum ?

- LOVE Je m'appelle Janus LOVE Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?! ♥

- Que… ? Pas question !!! Espèce de malade !

- Me voilà !!! 

BOOM !

Avec une massue sortie d'on ne sait où (à la Kaori Makimura ! J'aimerais quand même bien savoir comment elle fait ! Lol), la jeune fille a assommé le nouveau Number.

« Non mais ! Ça t'apprendra !

- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours la même réponse ?? » gémit le jeune homme, pendant qu'une bosse grossit sur sa tête.

Mais… « Je m'appelle Janus ». La jeune fille vient de percuter. Ce nom ne lui est pas inconnu. Elle se baisse à la hauteur du jeune homme, assit par terre et se frottant le crâne.

- « Heu… C'est toi Janus Hazard ?

- Moui… On se connaît ? _Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit mon nom_, pense Janus, étonné.

- Ah, vous êtes là, tous les deux ! »

Une ombre les recouvre et sur le coup, Janus croit qu'on a déplacé le gros meuble de l'entrée. Ah, non, l'armoire à glaces c'est…

« Belzé ! » s'exclament les deux jeunes gens.

Tiens ? La fille semble le connaître aussi. Le N°II soupire : sont-y pas lamentables, l'un par terre avec une bosse de trois mètres de haut et l'autre agenouillée à côté, en train de rougir, gênée… _Ce qu'elle est jolie… Non, je ne dois pas y penser, c'est moi qui vais rougir sinon._

« Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance… dit Belzé, avec son éternel air sévère.

- Heu, oui… On peut dire ça comme ça… La jeune fille sourit, se relève.

- Ha, ha… » _Je ne comprends rien du tout_, pense Janus.

Puis la connection se fait d'un coup. Argh !

« Mais alors… N°I, c'est… elle ?!

- « Elle » a un prénom, réplique la jeune fille, vexée. Je m'appelle Sephiria, ok ?

- Heu, oui… Mais ne secoue pas comme çaaaaa !!!

- On dirait un frère et une sœur en train de se chamailler… » observe Belzé.

Sous son air dur, le N°II se dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir dix ans de moins, cela doit être bien de se comporter comme des enfants, parfois. Quelle idée d'être associable et fils unique…

Mais sa réflexion a donné une nouvelle idée à Janus :

« Ah ouiiii ! Bonne idée !

- Quoi encore ? se méfit Sephiria.

- Je peux t'appeler « Grande sœur Sephy » ? C'est trop mimi !

- Que… ? La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est bien la première fois qu'on lui propose ça… Heu, oui… Si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

« On a gagné un drôle d'oiseau parmi les Numbers » pense Belzé.

« Je sens que certaines missions ne vont pas être de tout repos… Mais tant mieux, il a l'air drôle et gentil. Et Belzé m'a dit qu'il se débrouillait très bien lors des combats. Et puis, si c'est mon 'petit frère'… » réfléchit Sephiria, pensant déjà à l'avenir.

« Finalement, il ne manque que le 95 D… ! » conclut Janus !

FIN

Voilà, c'est ma première fanfiction, j'en ai fait d'autres, mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir si ça vous plaît… Merci !


End file.
